


What's In A Name? (gen, PG)

by hopefulwriter27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ruminates the meanings of Dean and Sam's names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name? (gen, PG)

**Author's Note:**

> I found the meanings of Sam and Dean's names in a baby name book.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**** |   
---|---  
  
 

As far as Castiel is concerned Dean and Sam are inappropriately named. The name Dean originates in France and it means leader. When Castiel thinks back to those first Deans, he remembers generals, princes, and politicians. There were even Deans high up in the clergy. Those Deans were unafraid to take charge of the lives around them and lead their people into life or death.

                Not that Castiel thinks his Dean is a coward. On the contraire, Castiel holds Dean's courage in the highest esteem. Looking back through Dean's life, Castiel is in awe of the way Dean bravely sacrificed his own desires for those of his father and brother. Dean takes to caring for his family like a duck takes to water. Loyalty is a quality Dean had an infinite amount of. Castiel can honestly say that he has never seen another human as loyal and faithful as Dean Winchester. However, being loyal and courageous and caring doesn't make a good leader. In truth, Castiel considers those necessary qualities for a devote follower.   

                Sam, on the other hand, is a born leader. People hand him their trust with nothing more than a whispered word and a handsome smile. Castiel knew from the moment he met Sam that the man could inspire the rise- or fall- of a nation. Luckily, Sam wants to save the world instead of conquer it. Still, Castiel can't help but think of the human saying '_the path to hell is paved with good intentions. ' _ He's afraid Sam is on that path. He hopes Dean's faith will save his brother.

                Sam's name is Hebrew. It means hearing the word of God. The first Samuel was a prophet. While Castiel can't deny that Sam Winchester wants the best for humanity, (even if at times his actions say otherwise) he does not hear the words of God. This Samuel doesn't even believe in God. Castiel finds this unfathomable. How can a man entrenched with the creatures of the Devil deny the presence of the Lord? Even after Castiel's own appearance to the youngest Winchester, he does not believe.

                Just like Sam extols the virtues of Dean's name-meaning, Dean likewise takes on Sam's. As much as Dean manifests an appearance of uncaring disbelief, Castiel knows better. The angel has watched over his Dean enough to know when the man is thinking about God. Frown lines scrunch between his brow and his mouth presses together into a hard line. Castiel can tell his ward isn't always satisfied with God's decisions, but Dean is not one of Castiel's brethren. Humans cannot understand the way angels do. Doubt is part of their make-up. Castiel does know that Dean listens. God constantly talks to humans. It is a sore point for many angels. Humans usually aren't listening. Dean however, notices God's whispers. He doesn't always understand them, but he's paying enough attention to notice.

                Castiel often wonders if John and Mary Winchester knew the meanings when they named their children. In olden days parents only chose names based on their meanings. These days humans pick something fancy, or unique, and ignore meaning. If Dean were Sam and Sam were Dean, their names would match their actions. But Dean is Dean, and Sam is Sam.

For some reason Castiel can't imagine them being any different.  

 

&lt;!--Session data--&gt;


End file.
